


Fandom TV

by DiWalt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Humor, Multi, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiWalt/pseuds/DiWalt
Summary: Сборник драбблов, по большей части стебно-трешевых.Основная идея - приколы на тему того, что было бы, если б героями популярных тв-программ были персонажи из различных вселенных. Однако попадается и разный левак (столь же юмористичной направленности). Просто Вальт решил не плодить сборники, а сгрести все под одну гребенку.Дополнять буду по мере написания, как говорится. Пока вот то, что есть).





	1. Психология революций

**Author's Note:**

> Люди Икс, хотя с какой-то стороны можно считать кроссовером.  
> Действующие лица: Магнито и Профессор Икс. Правда, во время, когда происходят события, их так еще никто не называл...  
> Предупреждений не имеется, все мило и невинно.

Черный железный конь, повинуясь небрежному жесту соперника, «съел» белого слона Чарльза. Эрик откинулся на спинку стула, задумчиво подбросив фигуру в ладони.  


— Твой ход.  


Мда. Ситуация на доске была не лучшей. Шанс выиграть еще был, однако вряд ли Леншерр даст им воспользоваться. Так что вничью бы свести…  


— Вот так.  
Молчаливое движение чужой ладони.  


— И так.  


Еще один жест.  


— Пат, — констатировал Эрик, взглянув на заблокированного в углу доски белого короля.  


— Ничья, — согласился Ксавьер.  


— По новой?  


Можно. Играть с ним всегда было интересно. Но чуть попозже. Вначале Чарльз хотел обсудить один интересующий его вопрос.  


В упор не зная, как Леншерр это воспримет.  


— Я хотел с тобой поговорить, — наконец начал он. — Насчет твоей охоты на Шоу…  


— Я от нее не откажусь, если ты об этом, — фигуры Эрик всегда расставлял словно бы по линейке, ровно. — Можешь не уговаривать.  


— Как раз об этом. Тебя ведь попросту убьют однажды…  


— Плохого ты обо мне мнения, — усмехнулся друг. — Почему так уверен, что первым не убью я?  


Плавали, знаем. Причем «плавали» в прямом смысле слова. Эрик так и вовсе чуть не утонул.  


— Это меня и тревожит, — Ксавьер зачем-то поменял две свои пешки местами. Наверное, затем, чтобы чем-то занять руки. — Ты ведь разрушаешь сам себя. Может, тебе сходить к психологу, поучиться контролировать свои эмоции… я как раз знаю одного неплохого…  


По большому счету, Чарльз мог применить свои способности для достижения аналогичного результата… но в чужие мозги лезть не хотелось. Слишком простое решение проблемы, и неправильное к тому же. Эрик должен разобраться с проблемами своей психики сам.  


— Я нормальный, — в чужом голосе прорезался холодный металл.  


Обычная реакция людей, которые не вникают в тонкости терминологии.  


— Я и не говорил, что ты ненормальный. Да и не психиатр, а психолог. Только разговор, ничего больше. Никаких таблеток. Если что-то не понравится, в любой момент можешь встать и уйти.  


Зная Эрика, он, скорее всего, сделает это в первые пять минут. Но попробовать, по крайней мере, стоило.  


— Хотя бы один раз. А? Хуже не будет, это я тебе обещаю.  


Голубые глаза сощурились, а затем Леншерр неохотно сказал:  


— Ладно. Ходи.

***

Что там творилось за закрытой дверью, Ксавьер не знал. Но, по крайней мере, было тихо — и уже добрые сорок минут. Что давало какую-никакую, но все же надежду на то, что…  


Дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге появился Эрик.  


Челюсти сжаты, взгляд упрямый. Явно принял какое-то решение, причем очень для него важное.  


— Ну как? — осторожно спросил Чарльз.  


— Прекрасно, — помедлив, ответил тот. — Знаешь, а ты был прав. Полегчало.  


Телепат приглушенно выдохнул.  


— Значит, ты теперь…  


— Да. Принял решение, теперь окончательно. Мы и впрямь засиделись в подполье. Слишком долго позволяли унижать и использовать нас тем, кто намного слабее нас. Хватит это терпеть.  


— Эрик… — в голосе Ксавьера сейчас неприкрыто читались непонимание и подобие искреннего ужаса.  


Леншерр качнул головой.  


— Уже нет. Можешь звать меня Магнито. Я больше не намерен скрывать то, чем и кем я являюсь. И если ты не хочешь менять мир вместе со мной… то хотя бы мне не мешай.  


И, повернувшись, зашагал прочь по коридору.  


Чарльзу оставалось лишь ошарашенно перевести взгляд на табличку на двери, гласящую: «ведущий специалист клиники Г. Грин-де-Вальд».


	2. Что, где, когда: Игра престолов

— Капитаном команды буду я!  


— С чего это? — сразу же возмутилась Серсея.  


Таргариен гордо вскинула голову.  


— Я законная наследница Железного трона, Дейенерис Бурерожденная...  


— Мисс самый-длинный-титул-и-бла-бла-бла, в курсе. Между прочим, этот трон пока что занимаю я.  


— Ненадолго, поверь.  


— А тебе его и вовсе не видать, табунщица.  


— Ах так? — глаза Матери Драконов сверкнули. — Дракари...  


— Леди, попрошу вас не ссориться, — в голосе ведущего, исходящем откуда-то с потолка, была поистине вселенская усталость. Джон с Джейме переглянулись, синхронно вздохнув. Оба не были уверены, что дамы будут вести себя спокойно, слишком глубокие разногласия. — У нас съемка начинается!  


— Хорошо, — буркнула Ланнистер. И, бросив ядовитый взгляд на Дени, проворчала: — А вот после программы я тебе космы выдеру...  


— А у тебя и выдирать нечего.  


— Итак, сегодня с нами команда знатоков из Вестероса! — голос ведущего решительно заглушил намечающееся продолжение перебранки. — Капитан команды... сегодня у нас их двое, леди Серсея Ланнистер и леди Дейенерис Таргариен. Остальной состав: Джон Сноу, Джейме Ланнистер, Брандон Старк, Арья Старк. Как настроение?  


— Боевое, — проворчал Джейме, покосившись на сестру.  


— Сделаем все возможное, — Бран выразился более дипломатично.  


Арья промолчала, не отводя взгляда от Серсеи. Такое чувство: прикидывала, как бы половчее всадить той в сердце нож.  


— Итак, сегодня против вас играет команда Белых Ходоков из-за Стены. Звучит гонг...  


Протяжный, противный звук удара металла о металл.  


— ... и мы начинаем. Запускайте волчок, господа.  


Прежде чем капитанши успели разобраться, кто из них это сделает, "лошадку" запустила Арья. Мило улыбнувшись обеим.  


— Счет ноль-ноль, напоминаю... и... против вас играет Король Ночи! Внимание на экран...  


Изображение моргнуло, сложившись в мертвенно-синее лицо со светящимися голубизной глазами.  


— Ублюдок, — прошипела Дейенерис. — Ты убил моего дракона.  


— Я тоже вас очень люблю, леди Таргариен, — речь Ходока была почти неразборчивой: слова он произносил хрипло, с присвистом. — А теперь мой вопрос.  


Пара секунд молчания.  


— Какова настоящая фамилия Джона Сноу?  


Ланнистер хотела было что-то сказать, но ее опередила Таргариен:  


— Отвечает Джон Сноу.  


Джон попытался сделать отрицательный жест. Дени мило улыбнулась, хлопнув ресницами. Серсея ехидно кашлянула в кулак.  


Сидящий рядом Бран ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.  


— Эмм... Старк.  


Старк же. Точно Старк.  


— А теперь правильный ответ.  


Ходок на экране улыбнулся. Своеобразное зрелище, брр.  


— Таргариен. Он сын Рейегара, брата Дейенерис. Ну и Лианны Старк, но это уже мелочи.  


— Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу... — вздохнула Арья. — Даже я, и то уже в курсе.  


Джон закашлялся. Бран сочувственно постучал его по спине.  


— Но как...  


— И счет становится один-ноль в пользу Ходоков! Для команды Вестероса это означает потерю Винтерфелла...  


— Эй!  


— Мы так не договаривались!  


— Договаривались, — задумчиво сказал Бран. — Перебить их всех физически будет сложно, а вот так еще есть шанс выиграть в этой войне...  


— Я сейчас сам тебя физически перебью.  


— А ну оставь моего брата, однорукий!  


— Господа, соблюдайте порядок, мы же снима...  


Арья прицельно швырнула нож в лампу. Свет мигнул и погас.  


— Так лучше?  


— Намного, — раздался мрачный голос Брана откуда-то из-под стола.  


— Ну держись, ведьма!  


— Ай! Серсея, ты охренела!?  


— А нефиг было длинные волосы растить, братец!  


— Сама же говорила, что тебе это нравится!  


Через перебранку, перешедшую на откровенный ор, едва пробился голос ведущего:  


— Передача прерывается по техническим причинам...


	3. Новости на Fandom TV: Час суда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люди Икс (в данном случае - человек Икс)  
> Оголтелые фанатки и как с ними справиться хдд  
> /#не_сдержался/  
> Да, я в курсе, что судебная система США абсолютно другая. Просто с отечественным уголовным процессом я знаком получше, ну и вот как-то так.

— И с нами на связи наш корреспондент, Алиса Мейсон. Алиса, как настроение?  


— Привет, Джордан. Настроение бодрое, ведь сегодня мы ведем прямую трансляцию с поистине эпохального судебного заседания. Подсудимый уже находится на своем месте, без сомнения, он хорошо знаком каждому из вас. Кто он — борец за права мутантов, террорист, жертва обстоятельств? Это предстоит установить судье Алексу Сотомайору...  


— Встать, суд идет!  


До отказа набитый зал поднялся на ноги. Защелкали фотокамеры, направленные на судью — солидного вида мужчину лет сорока. Спокойного, как удав.  


— Прошу садиться. Слушается дело Эрика "Магнито" Леншерра, гражданина Польши, обвиняемого в совершении преступлений, предусмотренных...  


Подсудимый мрачно скрестил на груди руки, потерев следы на запястьях от снятых пластиковых "браслетов". Никакого металла в зале суда — даже традиционной решетки, и то не было. Пуленепробиваемое стекло.  


— ... а именно: терроризме, организации экстремистского сообщества, попытке захвата власти посредством вооруженного мятежа, покушении на жизнь представителей власти...  


Столпившиеся за зарешеченными окнами здания суда прыщавые девицы развернули огромный транспарант с надписью "Свободу Эрику Леншерру!", разрисованный разнокалиберными сердечками. При взгляде на него подсудимого ощутимо перекосило. Словно бы у него резко заболели все зубы разом.  


— Подсудимый, вы признаете себя виновным?  


— Хочу заявить протест. Требую, чтобы вопрос о моей вине решался международным трибуналом, а не Соединенными Штатами единолично.  


— Протест отклонен. Ваше дело попадает под действие закона...  


— Спасибо, следователь уже объяснял.  


— По совокупности преступлений вам грозит пожизненное заключение...  


В зале поднялось глухое ворчание. Судья гулко постучал молоточком.  


— Попрошу порядка в зале судебного заседания!  


Секретарь тихо вздохнула. Тайком поправив значок с портретом Эрика, спрятанный под отворотом воротника пиджачка.  


— Итак. Переходим к рассмотрению дела по существу. Право изложить суть обвинения предоставляется прокурору...  


Прокурор — молоденькая девушка — поднялась с места и, взглянув на подсудимого, чуть покраснела.  


— Я отказываюсь от обвинения, ваша честь.  


— Что?  


— Да. Я... я просто не могу... обвинять этого человека, он ведь...  


— Что? Договаривайте, госпожа прокурор, суду нужно обоснование вашего решения.  


— ... такой обаятельный... и вообще...  


Леншерр медленно взялся за голову, давя нервный смех. Судя по выражению лица, он начинал думать, что сходит с ума.  


— Верно сказано! — крикнула рыжая девица из зала. Доставая плакат с надписью "#свободу_Магнито", выведенной жутко-розовыми буквами. — Он лучший!  


— Свободу Леншерру!  


— Сво-бо-ду!  


— Президента и нового можно выбрать, а Магнито один!  


— Да, ему еще на мне жениться!  


— А что это сразу на тебе, курица?  


— Ах ты...  


— Судью на мыло!  


— Правосудие в топку!  


— Сво-бо-ду! Сво-бо-ду!  


Судья, наполовину спрятавшийся за столом, с трудом выпрямился и, перекрывая гул голосов, начал:  


— Именем Соединенных Штатов, руководствуясь...  


— Сво-бо-ду!  


— ... суд постановил: признать Эрика Леншерра невиновным и освободить в зале суда. Пристав, попрошу вас...  


Подсудимый под громогласные аплодисменты зала вцепился в скамейку, отъехав на дальний ее конец. Судя по упрямому взгляду, покидать "клетку" он не собирался и близко.  


— Это беспредел. Давайте сюда мое пожизненное в пластиковой камере!  


— У Соединенных Штатов нет к вам никаких претензий! — судья поспешно писал на листке приговор.  


— Как нет? — возмутился Магнито. — Я убил Кеннеди, едва не отправил на тот свет кучу наро...  


— Пристав, немедленно освободите оправданного!  


Фанатки за окном возбужденно размахивали плакатами, едва не срывая решетки.  


— Что вы делаете? — возмутился пристав, дергая не поддающуюся дверь "клетки". — Зачем вы сломали замок?!  


— Никуда не уйду, пока меня не осудят и не увезут на автозаке, — лаконично отозвался оправданный, подтаскивая скамейку к двери. — Не хочу быть разобранным на сувениры.  


— Вы...  


— Нафиг, Джон, держи микрофон! Можешь пообщаться с телезрителями... да все, что хочешь. А я... я должнаа взять у него хотя бы автограф!!!


	4. В мире животных

— С вами программа "В мире животных" и я, магзоолог Ньютон Скамандер. Сегодняшний выпуск мы посвятим...  
      

— Ай!  
     

Волшебник резко обернулся. Тяжело и грустно вздохнул, словно б смотрел на нашкодившего ребенка.  
      

— Я ведь сказал, что займусь кельпи сам. Ничего не откусила?  
      

— Нет, — отозвался звонкий женский голосок, обладательница которого не попала в кадр. Следом приглушенно проворчавший: — А стоило бы... и не надо тут мне думать, что сам бы справился! Горе ты мое...  
     

— Мои помощники... попрошу извинить, — смущенно кашлянул Ньют. — Итак, сегодняшний выпуск будет посвящен...   
     

— Ньют!  
      

— Что опять?  
     

— Кажется, нюхлер снова сбежал. Надеюсь, он не ограбит ювелирный, как в прошлый ра...  
     

— Кха-кха, — магзоолог судорожно раскашлялся, словно бы чем-то подавился. Вторая половина фразы оказалась заглушена и недоступна широкому зрителю.  
     

— А, у тебя эфир, — спохватилась Тина. Неловко улыбнулась в камеру. — Извини, не хотела мешать. Тогда я пойду поищу его...  
     

— Хорошо, — кивнул Скамандер. — А мы сегодня будем говорить о гиппогрифах. Все вы знаете истории об их агрессивности. Так вот: хочу сказать, что это все неправда. Гиппогрифы — великолепные, умнейшие создания. Да, к ним непросто найти подход, однако...  

На заднем плане что-то довольно заурчало. Затем зачавкало.  
      

Скамандер отвлекся.  
     

— Якоб!  
      

— Что?  
      

— Перестань кормить демимаску булочками! Я знаю, она их очень любит, но это вредно для ее организма. Особенно в таких количествах.  
    

— Откуда ты...  
    

— Звуки поедания твоего печева я отличу из тысячи. Пожалуйста. Не делай так больше. По крайней мере, без моего разрешения.  
      

— Хорошо, — судя по звуку чужого голоса и обиженному щебету, вторую булочку Ковальски предпочел доесть сам.  
     

Ньют тяжело вздохнул.  
     

— Так, о чем я? Ах, да. Гиппогрифы. Они...  
      

— Ньют!  
      

Волшебник звучно произнес непечатное слово и испуганно осекся. Уставился в камеру, с явным ужасом представляя, что это сейчас наверняка слышали дети..  
      

— Все-все, поняла. Мог бы и просто подумать...  
      

Тяжелый вздох.  
      

— Гиппогрифы очень высоко ценят вежливость. Искреннюю вежливость. Если вы хотите получить их уважение — вы должны уважать их сами...  
      

— Ньют... мне неловко, но я все же должна тебя побеспокоить...  
      

— Мерлиновы кальсоны, Тина!  
      

— Нюхль все-таки сбежал. И, боюсь, я случайно сломала замок на...  
      

Низкий протяжный рев.  
      

— ... вольере взрывопотама...  
      

Рев стал ближе, едва не заглушая слова. Скамандер звучно взялся за голову. Потер глаза.  
      

— Похоже, о гиппогрифах я расскажу вам в следующий раз, — твердо произнес он. — А теперь немного о взрывопотамах и обращении с ними. Это редчайшие существа...


End file.
